


Obstacle Overcame

by TheHuskyDragon



Series: Unfortunate Partners [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda?, M/M, Makeup Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Touchy-Feely, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, look this is a relatively vanilla fic for reed900 FOR NOW, no beta we die like men, the fact that that applies to rk900 is hilarious to me, those last two tags are very faint but still there, wow these tags are... embarrassing huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuskyDragon/pseuds/TheHuskyDragon
Summary: [sequal to An Attempt]Gavin is barely dealing with losing the android. Until there's a knock at the door.





	1. An Exception

**Author's Note:**

> oof this chapters title isnt related to the work title haha dont worry//
> 
> look yall. i made plot for these two shits JUST to write porn (albiet with feelings klajsfgb) consider yalls LUCKY that this first chapis almost 4000 words. do yall know how many that is to me? an ass ton. take this damn chapter. i hope yall get feels from it >.>
> 
> Also why did i write porn w feelings? with reed900? why tf knows. i sure dont

Name work “obstacle overcame”

 

Name chap” an exception. “

  
  
  


Richard’s glad that the virus didn’t block his communications. Especially at such a dire moment. 

 

 

* * *

Gavin shoots out of bed in a cold sweat. He can’t—can  _ not _ —remember what his dream was but all he knows is that he does not  _ want  _ to.

 

He stands up before he’s even really awake. He sways, dizzy and confused and cold and—

 

He turns on the light in his bathroom. He’s not even sure how but he turns on the faucet until it can't run harder. He puts his cold hands under the cold water and dunks his face into them. He groans into the water. 

 

He doesn’t look in the mirror when he lifts his head. He knows what he’ll see. A sad sack of shit. Face and eyes red. Unfocused gaze— god. He… wishes he was asleep again. He turns off the faucet and heads out towards the bedroom.  _ Fuck  _ this shit. 

 

His cat—the Kitten—stops him in his tracks. She meows as if there’s nothing wrong. He gets a flash of a memory of his dream. Kind of. Red blood, blue LED...uncaring, lifeless eyes.

 

Blood on his hands, the smell of something mechanical—

 

She meows again. Gavin kneels down to pet her. Half of him wonders where his other cat is. 

 

Gavin blinks and he’s suddenly  _ exhausted _ . He flexes his hands and feels twinges if pain. 

 

He twists his arm. On the back of his forearm is straight, red, deep marks. 

 

Gavin wondered why that razor was out.

 

He groans again before turning the sink back on. He washes of the traces of dried blood. Or what was left after sleeping for…

 

He goes into his bedroom and looks at the clock. Only three fucking hours was he asleep. God  _ fucking  _ damnit. 

 

Gavin had been sleeping fucking  _ wondrously  _ with  _ him _ . But now the bot is fucking  _ gone _ . Gone just like everyone else. Nines—that’s what Gavin has to call him. He can’t think of  _ him—  _ made the fucking mistake of getting close to  _ him _ , of liking him and what did that get the android?

 

It got him fucking  _ dead _ . That’s what.

 

Gavin kind of just… slumps into bed. Too damn tired to be graceful. Some part of him suddenly doesn’t remember what time it is but he considers actually going into work. He’s been fucking useless for weeks and it’s making him antsy. He thinks against it, thinks against thinking against that. ‘Sorry, couldn’t fuckin come in today. I killed my fucking partner and BOYFRIEND.’

 

Would Nines consider them anything more than partners? Did he like him that much? Probably fuckin not.  _ Christ _ . 

 

There is no fucking way that Nines, of all fucking— _ androids _ — liked him. Hell no. It just doesn’t make any fuckin sense. State-of-the-art, designed not to deviate, fuckin deviated because if some lame excuse for a human. 

 

His cat meows again, cheery as always. She looks at him with wide, yellow-green eyes. She curls up and lays against his face. And he—

 

—hears a fucking knock on his door. 

 

“What the fuck,” he growls under his breath. His voice sounds just as good as his face looks. Jesus fuckin Christ. 

 

So he gets the fuck up and opens it. The sight nearly makes his shit himself. 

 

 

* * *

Richard, going off of Gavin’s usual, sporadic, sleep schedule, wagers that he’d be awake at this time. It’s nearly four in the morning. 

 

He lifts his hand and knocks on the door. 

 

He’s not surprised how caught off guard Gavin appears to be. 

 

Gavin steps back. Richard enters his apartment. 

 

There’s a click. One from the door… the other in Gavin’s mind it seems. 

 

He screams out a curse, a deft “ _ FUCK YOU _ !” His voice cracks as he thumps his fists against the android’s chest. The android stands his ground, unaffected. He buries his face in Richard’s shirt— fresh, clean, missing no buttons. Gavin sobs openly and continues his assault half-heartedly. Richard can tell how tired he is without scanning him. 

 

He… feels bad. Feels terrible for leaving him like this, letting that virus get the best of him. Gavin slowly sinks to the ground. Richard follows. 

 

Richard leans against the door while Gavin leans against him, still crying into his front. 

 

“Detective,”

 

Gavin doesn’t budge. Going by the subtle twitch, he still hears him.

 

“Reed,”

 

The human quiets. Stills. Shrinks into himself a bit. Is he ashamed?

 

“I… I th-thought you were fucking gone,”

 

_ Oh _ . 

 

“Gavin,” Richard says. He lets him sit up a bit, rub at his face, his scar, look him in the eyes. He gets to see those stormy blues, how red and wet his face is. His expression of remorse, guilt, pure  _ sadness  _ in his own, human way. “I didn’t want to leave you.” Richard starts. 

 

“I’m  _ sorry _ ,” 

 

And he means it. 

 

His human’s face contorts, eyes glisten as they overflow with tears. He leans his head down and his shoulders shake. Richard lifts a hand and pets along his bare back. Richard doesn’t like this— how he’s feeling, how Gavin is feeling. It’s… negative, nothing good. He wishes desperately that he could change Gavin’s—their mood. 

 

“I thought I was gonna be alone,” Gavin mumbles, leans back into Richard. The android wraps both of his arms around his shoulders and nearly smiles as Gavin slumps between them. “You motherfucker,”

 

Richard tilts his head. 

 

“You overgrown… dickless toaster. Fuckin…”

 

Richard hums. “I am not phallicless, Gavin.”

 

Gavin pulls himself away. Stares at Richard and sees that he’s not joking. 

 

(The android is silently thankful that certain… stores are open 24/7…)

 

Gavin starts a sentence multiple times with no luck. Looks between both eyes and a cycling, blue LED.

 

“I... decided that I needed some way of… regaining any trust that I may have lost,” Richard explains. Gavin’s eyes go wide, mouth agape. “I do hope you’ll accept it,”

  
  


Moments later, Richard has Gavin pinned to his bed. Gavin still looks exhausted but there’s new energy in his eyes. Pupils dilated, pulse elevated. His erection pressing up against loose sweatpants.

 

The android is still fully clothed, taking his time just  _ looking  _ at Gavin. The human squirms underneath his predatory gaze.

 

“Come  _ on— _ “

 

“Patience, Gavin.” Richard commanded.

 

Gavin stilled for all of one second before reaching down to the hem of his sweats. Richard, with one hand, began unbuttoning his shirt and with the other, he helped Gavin undress. 

 

Not like there’s much more anyway.

 

Richard keeps his shirt on, just… unbuttoned. He realizes he’s never… done this before and how clueless he is. He’s trying to impress his human with skills he doesn’t  _ have _ . 

 

Even after downloading plenty of content in milliseconds, he’s still… confused but Gavin doesn’t seem to mind or even notice.

 

Before Richard deviated, when he only called himself RK900, he thought so against sexual activities. He still does with anyone else but Gavin is… an exception. 

 

Gavin’s whole face is red, flush nearly reaching his shoulders. He’s leaning up on his elbows now, looking at Richard with this expression that he wishes dearly he could place. 

 

“You seriously bought a fuckin dick? For  _ me _ ?” He sounds… incredulous. Surprised. 

 

“Essentially, yes.” He answered truthfully. 

 

“You haven’t done this before,”

 

_ Clearly _ , “...no,”

 

Richard reaches down to his pants anyway. He’s already growing erect and isn’t  _ that  _ an interesting feeling. It feels as if an urgent task needs to be completed, halfway there. The irresistible urge to complete it. Finish off. His wires begin to heat up, coil in his stomach. 

 

But they don’t really. Running a self-diagnostic deems that this is normal. 

 

It  _ feels  _ normal. A little less alien.

 

He barely gets the button loose before Gavin is yanking his pants down to his ankles. Richard sighs. 

 

 

* * *

Surely if Gavin was more… awake, he’d really think about why and when the  _ fuck  _ Richard had bought a dick. He’s too tired and horny and  _ relieved  _ to think about that though. All he can do is yank down his pants and underwear and—

 

And  _ marvel  _ at it. 

 

It’s—he’s big. A good few inches or so bigger than average and fairly thick. Even at half-mast it looks fucking  _ good. Holy shit. _

 

He licks his lips and grabs it with a hand. 

 

It’s warm. Not that warm, but just more so than his hand. It has the slightest fucking flush if blue. Gavin looks up and finds that same color on Richard’s cheeks. 

 

Fuck.  _ Shit _ . Holy  _ fucking shit. _ Gavin already feels close to busting a nut and they’ve barely started. 

 

So he thinks  _ fuck it _ and just licks at the tip. Richard faintly twitches and groans. The android puts a hand on Gavin’s head, petting at the messy hair there. He leans forward and takes the head into his mouth. 

 

Richard’s hand tightens in his hair and he quietly groans around his cock. Richard shudders and Gavin can’t help but marvel at how sensitive he is. Usually, he’s all  _ Mr. Stick-up-His-Ass _ but this is a pleasant change of pace. He slides his dick a little deeper into his mouth, nearly at the back of his throat.  _ I swear to god if those years of dick sucking don’t pay off. _

 

He slowly slides deeper until the bot hits the back of Gavin’s throat. He nearly gags but is able to suppress it and forces himself further. He’s only an inch or two till hilting and Gavin is almost fucking desperate for more. It’s been too damn long since he’s done something like this with someone like Richard. 

 

Someone he actually has feelings for. 

 

Gavin’s nose finally meets the android’s pelvis. Gavin has to blink profusely and only pulls away when his lungs burn. He lazily strokes along Richard’s cock when he speaks. 

 

“I want you to fuck my face,”

 

Richard blinks down at him, LED yellow for all of a moment. 

 

“Are you sure? I don’t wish to—“

 

“Jesus fuck, yes. Goddamnit, I’m not made of fucking glass. Fuck me up,”

 

The android has the fuckin  _ gall  _ to sigh like it’s a chore, “if you say so,”

 

Gavin barely had the chance to open his mouth before Richard thrusts in. 

 

When he hilts, Richard clutches at his hair like a fucking  _ lifeline _ . Gavin is yanked off—by his hair— and forced back into his cock. 

 

At the speed Richard is controlling him, he can’t help but gag and sputter. He has half a mind to remember to breath every now and then but it’s kinda fuckin difficult, yknow. 

 

Gavin’s chin is wet. Richard’s dick is wet. He groans above the human and arches over him, shuddering. He forces Gavin off and back on his dick without care for once. It’s all Gavin can do, is just _ sit there _ and  _ take it. _ His jaw aches and his knees are creaking. His cock bobs with their movements. 

 

Richard grits his teeth, keening under his breath. His voice is all staticy and glitched.  _ Shit _ . 

 

Then Richard just— pulls Gavin completely off.

 

“That all?” He breathes out immediately. Like  _ fuck  _ that’d be it. Gavin is almost disappointed in how not-stoick the android is. _ Seriously, what the fuck? _

 

The back of his mind nags him that this is  _ still  _ Richard’s first time, technically. Even if Gavin doesn’t doubt for a fuckin second he has some weird sex-protocol- _ thingie _ wired somewhere in his brain. 

 

Well then again, the fucker had to buy a dick, so…

 

_ So _ , Gavin takes matters into his own hands and fucking goes back down on Richard until the hands in his hair clench painfully. 

 

“Detective—“ And like fuck does Richard’s voice need to sound that—that fucking  _ wanton _ . Jesus. The title alone has the human’s hips buck forward fruitlessly. He groans and pulls off slightly, ignores the pinpricks of pain in his scalp. He refuses to touch his own dick. He’s sure that the second he blows his load Richard will finish himself and they’ll be done. Or something. No fucking  _ way  _ are they finishing off that quickly. Gavin has been waiting too damn long for—for this. 

 

The cock in his mouth suddenly shoves its way to the back of his throat. He gags, coughs as much as he can with a fucking dick in his mouth. His eyes are watering. His eyes sting from exhaustion. God, he’s fucking tired as fuck, but like hell would he give up this for some bullshit sleep. 

 

Richard groans loudly as he pumps Gavin’s head. The sound all but goes straight to Gavin’s own dick. Any damn dick he’s sucked previous just was leading up to this moment. 

 

Suddenly he remembers that it’s Richard, of all people… androids. Whatever. His chest fucking  _ warms  _ at the thought of Richard, his favorite fucking being, losing himself just from his throat. Semi-wanted feeling coil in his chest while arousal coils in his gut. The feeling has his throat tighten up and he nearly inhales Richard’s jizz. From what he can taste, it tastes like how his thirium smells. Which is… weird. Mechanical, metallic, heady and intoxicating.  _ Addicting _ . 

 

Gavin’s own dick twitches faintly. He wants to touch himself so fuckin bad but holds back. He’s gonna fucking enjoy more of this shit without overstimulation getting in the way… for now at least. 

 

His lungs burn fucking horribly for a second as he pulls off. He refuses to think about the  _ incident  _ and instead looks up to the android. His eyes are closed and lips parted. There’s a slight crease in his eyebrows. 

 

His LED goes yellow-yellow— _ fucking orange _ —red. Gavin doesn’t think he’s ever seen orange before but it doesn’t seem that bad. Orange-orange-yellow. A few more cycles until it turns to a near green yellow. 

 

_ Fuckin weird. Huh.  _

 

The android’s fuckin breathing as if he had lungs. Richard closes his mouth, swallows, opens his eyes. He looks fucking  _ predatory  _ like this. Bowing over him, semi-hard dick in Gavin’s hand. 

 

It’s more blue than last time, though Richard’s face is… less so. 

 

“Get on the bed,” he commanded. 

 

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ , “sure,” 

 

Like he was gonna fucking do something else. 

 

Gavin crawls onto the bed with about as much grace as he can muster. He flops down on his back and watches at Richard heads toward the door. 

 

He ushers the cats out and closes it. 

 

Richard’s on the bed not a moment later. Pressing him further into the mattress, cupping his face and kissing him. His throat closes up as he gets to just  _ embrace  _ Richard. Finally, after thinking he—he  _ killed  _ him. 

 

He huffs out a breath to try to cool the warmth in his chest. He can’t open his eyes in fear of them over-watering. Gavin chokes back a sob as Richard licks his way into his mouth, roams his hands over his chest, his healed burn marks. Gavin is—

 

God, he’s just… so  _ happy _ . So relieved that Richard’s okay and that he’s here, in Gavin’s bed, claiming his body. 

 

Richard’s eyes are open. He can only tell because he slides his hand over them, feels them flutter closed. His other hand lands against his LED, odd warmth softly emitting from it. They settle in his hair, tighten a bit. Gavin doesn’t want to let go. Doesn’t want to let go of Richard or this moment or anything. Gavin knows—just  _ knows  _ that something’s gonna go wrong but not now. Not if he had anything to do with it. 

 

Richard grabs his jaw and deepens the kiss. Gavin's lungs burn with the effort to breath. 

 

And to think that Gavin once  _ hated  _ the damn thing. Now he has a Richard-shaped hole in his heart. 

 

Richard feels along his hip, the inside of his leg, asks, “Do you have lubricant,”

 

Gavin makes a note to tell Richard to perfect his dirty talk and tries to collect himself. “The—the drawer,” and cants his head towards the bedside table. 

 

Gavin gets a chance to get his damn  _ shit  _ together when Richard pulls away. Even if he’s inches from him Gavin still wants him on him,  _ inside  _ of him. 

  
  


There’s a pop of the bottle being opened. Gavin’s face heats up even though he’s done this countless times,  _ imagined it _ countless times. None of them were like this though, with someone like Richard, with someone who made him feel like this. 

 

A wet finger enters him and he flinches. It’s cold. It just  _ surprised  _ him more than anything. He opens his eyes and looks down at the bot. 

 

His LED is yellow and he looks almost… guilty? Gavin’s a little too incoherent to quite pin it down. 

 

“Too much?” Richard asks. Gavin nearly scoffs. 

 

“No—“ Gavin fucking  _ whimpers _ , “fuck no, it just- surprised me,” he says. The LED turns back to that green-yellow. A little more green this time. He can’t help but run a hand over his face, over the scar on his nose and the textured skin on his cheek. 

 

God,  _ fuck _ . Richard saved his sorry ass. He’s done it a few, less memorable times but… he didn’t have to. Gavin is a poor fuckin excuse for a human being and fuckin—  _ shit. Fuck _ . He just didn’t deserve Richard. Richard didn’t have to go through his bull shit. Of going through that Cyberlife virus. 

 

Another finger. Just as wet. They scissor him open slowly. It’s painless and he’s… he feels full. They’ve just started and he’s already feeling stuffed. Full of  _ feelings  _ and maybe fuller of Richard in a second. 

 

Three fingers. Gavin’s getting impatient and just—needs Richard’s fucking dick. He bends his legs, rolls his shoulders. Richard’s hand clasps his hips and pins them to the bed. Gavin can’t help but attempt to buck up anyway, hands fisted in the sheets. 

 

“Gavin.” The android threatens. 

 

“God just fuckin—“ he starts, caring his teeth, “come up here and kiss me.”

 

So what the fuckin android does is just— take his fingers out of him. Gavin nearly complains until he hears— _ sees  _ him begin to slather his length in lube. 

 

Then Richard crawls up Gavin’s body before leaning down. Finally fucking  _ finally  _ does his dick enter him and  _ finally  _ are they kissing again. 

 

Gavin groans. Richard is still  _ big  _ and it’s nearly a challenge to get him all the way in. Now Gavin really feels full, feels complete as Richard hilts. The kiss is all teeth and tongue and Gavin just lets him control it, control everything. He stills, thank  _ god _ , because Gavin doesn’t know how much more of this he can take. It’s so good, so good. To finally be filled by Richard. Not just some horny motherfucker or a random bot, but by Richard. The one who saved him, risked anything for Gavin, who would do anything for Gavin. 

 

Gavin arches his back and openly sobs. He can’t help himself. He’s just— feeling too damn  _ much  _ and he doesn’t know why. 

 

“Gavin?” The bot whispers, his own voice strained. He sounds concerned. “Please tell me if it’s too much,”

 

“It’s-it’s,” it’s not  _ fair  _ how he’s sounding so contained.  _ Fuck _ , “it’s not that. It’s just—“ Gavin sobs again, softer. He’s crying now, tears streaming down his face lazily. 

 

The android cups his face, wipes away a tear. Through the blurriness, Gavin can see the LED turn green. Actually green this time. The sight, even though he doesn’t know what it means it still fills him back up with warmth. 

 

Richard is  _ here _ .  _ With  _ him. Inside of him finally. 

 

Richard presses his from against Gavin carefully. Covers his heaving chest and holds his shaking hands. “I understand,” he softly says. Gavin hears a noise to his side, looks and finds that Richard pulled back the skin on his hand. He tightens it for a second and shudders slightly. There’s a weird buzz against his palm but it feels  _ nice _ . Feels like it’s aiding in completing him. “I’m sorry I left you.”

 

Gavin feels impossible full of— of everything. Of Richard, of emotions. It’s nearly too much and it has him sobbing again, turning his head to plant it in the bot’s shoulder instead. He still wants to kiss him but he just— can’t right now. 

 

The moment is… perfect. Anything wrong is ignored. Any pain, any negative feelings. All replaced with Richard and warmth and—

 

“M-move,” he whispers. “ _ Please _ ,”

 

The first thrust, slow, patient, nearly makes him come. It’s just— so much but not enough at the same time. He gasps aloud and holds onto Richard tighter, refuses to let go. 

 

The pace starts off slow. Richard can probably read him like an open book and can tell how close he already is. Gavin doesn’t even care right now, anymore. 

 

There’s a particularly hard thrust, pleasure rolls over his entire body. He grunts and claws at Richard’s back. Another thrust, just the same amount of pleasure. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,”

 

Richard keeps the pace, fast but not fast  _ enough _ . He kisses him again. Richard slides his free hand up his chest, to his neck where it settles. He tightens his hand until he’s lightheaded. Gavin’s back arches and he tightens his legs against the android’s back. 

 

Richard untangles their fingers and takes ahold of his dick. 

 

It has Gavin crying out, throwing his head back and makes him stop kissing Richard. Richard pumps his hand in time with his thrusts as they quicken. He tilts his head down and sinks his teeth into Gavin’s neck. 

 

They’re sharp and even if he doesn’t put too much presser they still sink deep. The android laps at the blood, slides wet lips over his neck and groans. 

 

Gavin’s coming before he even knows it. He lets the pleasure pulse over him in waves, makes some guttural noise, strained with his hand still around his throat and Richard doesn’t stop thrusting. Doesn’t stop moving his hand until he’s coming himself, nearly curling into Gavin and  _ groaning _ . 

 

The android’s come is just cooler than himself. It feels weird but so wonderful. Gavin’s huffs our lungful of air when the android releases him. He blinks slowly as exhaustion sets in. He was tired when they began and is… definitely more so now. He’s not complaining though. Definitely not. 

 

He hisses as Richard pulls out of him. Gavin is nearly asleep but can’t find it in himself to care. Maybe he tries to say something or move but whatever he does, Richard’s hand lays against the side of his face, thumb rubbing away the tears. “Don’t worry, Gavin, I will take care of you.” He starts. 

 

“I love you, Gavin. I’m sorry for what you had to go through.”

 

Through the haziness of sleep and the darkness of the room, he sees a pink LED. 

 

He falls asleep before he can question it. 

 


	2. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally gets back to the precinct and Richard is... annoyed about his lack of work, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall,,,,,, i am SO SORRY for taking like?? 19 days off???? all i have to say for myself is that i was sick and i never got the energy to work on this,,,, im so so sorry ;--;
> 
> But!! soon? like. within the next few chaps soon, will a few new characters be added! theyre OCs that i mentioned like. a chapter ago
> 
> this chap itself really doesnt have,, too much,,,,,, but somethins better than nothing right..?
> 
> also if my writing style has changed, thats entirely my fault yall,, oof

It was early in the morning when Gavin woke up.  _ Too  _ early. Through blurry eyes, he saw the looming form of the android. 

 

Blue LED and blue eyes. Bright even through the rays of sunshine. 

 

He asks how early it is. Maybe. Either way, Richard answers, “Seven in the morning. Go back to sleep for a few more hours,” 

 

He leans down, “there’s pain medication on the table. Come into the precinct when you wake up,” 

 

Gavin wasn’t sore before but well, fuck,  _ now  _ he is. 

 

 

* * *

When he awoke again, he was damn tempted to call in. Fuckin  _ everything  _ hurt. His back, his throat. His  _ ass _ .  _ That’s what I get for suckin robo-dick _ , he thinks sourly to himself.

 

He coughs and disregards his cats, notices that his snake is out of her hide.  _ Gonna hafta feed her sometime soon again.  _

  
  


When he gets to the precinct, Richard is already talking to Hank and Tina. Connor is nowhere to be seen. Thank  _ god _ , Gavin doesn’t think he could look him in the eyes after fucking his… his what? His brother?  _ Shit _ . 

 

_ “Detective?” He’d go, “is there something wrong?” _

_ “Oh nothin’, fuckin tincan. Just got fucked hours ago by your progresser,” _

 

There’s still fucked up skin on his cheek, his hands, from the explosion. Hank’s the first to comment, “Christ, Reed. Run into a fire?” 

 

Reed scoffs even though the memories make his skin crawl, “oh ha  _ ha _ , Anderson. Go fuck yourself,”

 

“Now, now, Gavin, don’t be rude,” Richard lectures like the fucker he is. Tina fucking cackles. 

  
  


They check in with Fowler, agree that he probably shouldn’t do anything but fuckin desk work for a while (no fuckin duh), and that Richard will continue to work with Hank and Connor out of the office. Gavin already feels bored out of his goddamn mind. 

 

So he finds himself sitting at his desk, feet up and lowkey ready for death. It’s really fuckin similar to being at home except he wasn’t with his cats. 

 

He leans back in his chair and sighs. 

 

He opens them and finds Richard above him. 

 

Richard pulls the chair down until it’s about to fall over. “I can’t leave you for ten damn minutes without catches you slacking off?”

 

“Jesus f- _ ff—cking Christ _ !”

 

It’s the possibility of falling over and Richard’s seething gaze that makes the detective go stock still.  _ Fuck _ !

 

Okay. That’s fair. Gavin’s not surprised that he’s angry, it’s not the first time. 

 

But it’s  _ how  _ angry he is. It reminds him of the first time the Richard ridiculed him for not working. How he almost punched the bot but remembered punching Connor.  _ Would rather not suffer from a broken hand, thanks.  _

 

Richard releases the chair from his iron grip and lets gravity set it back in its place. Gavin dramatically clutches at his jacket over his heart. He huffs out when the android sits in his own chair. 

 

“Fucking fucker! Nearly made me have a fucking heart attack! Jesus—“

 

“Oh no I did not,” he replies, “there was a very low chance of you having a heart attack from a…  _ jumpscare _ .”

 

Reed picks up his phone that had fallen to the floor. The screen remained uncracked.  _ Swear to fuckin god. If he’d broken my screen I’d have him pay for it. _ When he looks back up, Richard’s LED is yellow, cycles through a teal, before settling on blue. His expression looks as if a lit lightbulb should pop next to his head. 

 

“I’ll make a deal, detective Reed,” Jesus fuck the way he said that, “if you do your work,” he leaned in…

 

“Perhaps I’ll reward you later tonight,” And he fucking  _ winks _ .

 

Yeah. Okay.  _ Sure _ . Gavin fucking worked for a few damn good hours. He hopes the Richard was satisfied enough. 

 

 

* * *

Working with the Lieutenant and his predecessor was just about as eventful as you’d expect. They didn’t do too much, as they weren’t oh the Rogue cases. Yet.

 

They were still on homicides. Specifically, ones that involved androids, but not rogues. Richard had been working on them, yes, but more in the back of his mind, used by what extra processing power he had. 

 

And it’s been going  _ nowhere _ . 

 

Every damn time— _ every time _ it would be a random model and they’d murder their partners, family members, bosses,  _ anything _ . They’d turn up with no memories, no extra components or downloaded content they had gotten themselves, except…

 

Except  _ one  _ unmarked download. 

 

It never named the manufacturer. 

 

Going off of any survivors, the few that there were, they had gone about their normal update routine and when they awoke out of stasis, they had suddenly become violent and well…

 

Richard tried to go back into his own memories and find some connections possible that he’d seen. 

 

He’d tried. And failed. He couldn’t locate a… frighteningly large amount of data. 

 

All the important things were there, thank rA9, but it was as if nothing had ever happened where he knew there were memories. For example, there were pictures he captured leading up to the moments, nothing, and then the aftermath of he’d saved it. He could prove together what could have happened but it was… improbable that it restored them perfectly. 

 

Thankfully, the memories he had specially locked as favorites had not been deleted or otherwise tampered with. 

 

(Most of them were of Gavin Reed, of course.)

 

He viewed through them. Gavin with his cats, with his snake, before the explosion—

 

Before the-...

 

He couldn’t find them. 

 

Perhaps he’d just not marked them… and they had… accidentally gotten deleted…

 

He was kicked out of his thoughts by his predecessor. 

 

“Richard? Did you hear Hank?” He had a smile on his face, a little wider than usual. Accelerated heart rate, dilated pupils. Is this how he looks with his partner?

 

His partner.

 

He hadn’t, “no, my apologies, what did you say, Lieutenant?”

 

He grumbles with a wave of his hand, “isn’t Connor older than you? It’s funny since you’re taller n’ all.” Hank looks Richard in the eyes. Richard is about Hank’s height, maybe a bit taller, where Connor is shorter than both of them. Hank doesn’t give Richard the same look he gives Connor, which is almost strange to him. 

 

“That is… strange,” he says, not sure what else to say. He was going to note the fact he was stronger, smarter, more resilient, than Connor, but didn’t see that sit well with the Lieutenant. 

 

It was later in the afternoon, close to the time that most of the officers would head home. Including Gavin and himself. 

 

He hadn’t forgotten about his offer if the detective actually worked. Gazing at Gavin’s desk as he walked by served proof enough that he had worked. Perhaps not as much as he could have, but Richard will give him this. 

 

He was almost tempted to not “reward” Gavin. Of course, if he hoped to use this method in the future, it would be best if he were to humor him at least this one time. After all, this was surely all for Gavin. Yes, in  _ no way _ was Richard getting off to this. 

 

He announces his arrival in louder footsteps, or, as Gavin calls them “normal fucking footsteps.” when he had first said that, Gavin had nearly jumped out of his skin. 

 

Gavin doesn’t jump this time but nearly hisses out a cuss. 

 

“Time to fuckin go. Still up for what you promised, Terminator?”

 

“I didn’t promise, but yes,” he said, waiting for his partner to finish getting ready. 

 

After the detective had gotten his things together, they made their way out of the precinct. 

  
  


Richard watched Gavin flopped down on his couch, legs and arms splayed. 

 

“So,” he started, “about that reward…?” Hopeful, teasing smile on his face.

 

The android hummed, lingering in the kitchen, “I’m not sure, detective,” he said, “do you think you deserve it?”

 

“Fuck yeah I do! I actually did work today!!”

 

Richard gave another thoughtful hum, “but did you work enough?”

 

The human’s face contorted, “fuckin—  _ yes _ ! Are you for fuckin real?”

 

Richard walked his way into the living room, slowly. “Perhaps you did,”

 

He knelt down in front of Gavin. Between his legs, on the floor. 

 

Richard could see the gears working on his head before Gavin’s eyes widened. Richard began unbuttoning his pants without a word. Gavin was already at half-mast by the time he pulled his phallus out. The android opened his mouth before Gavin stopped him. 

 

“Whoa whoa! _Wait—_ don’t you have sharp ass teeth-“

 

Richard sighed, impatient, “I do not intend to bite your penis off, Reed,”

 

Gavin’s dick twitches in his hand, “okay  _ first of all _ ,” he complained, “don’t say  _ penis  _ when referring to my dick.  _ Second of all _ —“

 

“Do you want your dick sucked, detective?”

 

Gavin blinked. 

 

“Yeah.  _ Yeah _ , sure. Go ahead—“

 

And with that, Richard took him to the hilt. 

 

Gavin nearly goddamn choked on his tongue as Richard sunk down on him. 

 

He only stopped when his nose was pressed to his pelvis. 

 

Gavin wriggled underneath him, cussing up a storm under his breath. Richard used a good chunk of his processing power into keeping his teeth guarded and out of the way. The last thing he’d want was an…  _ incident _ .

 

Gavin groaned above him, “jesus— move.  _ Move- _ “

 

And Richard did. Languidly pulling off. Wet noises and Gavin’s grunts and groans filled the otherwise quiet room. Richard tilted his head, looking up at the detective as his cock rubbed against the roof of his mouth and—

 

Richard shuddered and it was all he could do to lock his jaw. There was a very sudden,  _ very  _ intense burst of—  _ pleasure _ . 

 

_ Oh _ . 

 

Gavin tangled his hand in the android’s hair, pulling until Richard lifted his head up and off. Gavin threw back his head with something between a yelp and a groan. 

 

Richard placed his hands on each side of Gavin’s hips, stilling his minute thrusts. He decided to ignore his own growing erection in favor of  _ that  _ feeling again. 

 

Richard didn’t much like getting carried away or otherwise distracted, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself as he sunk down again, tongue massaging the underside. He bobbed his head with little help from the detective. He couldn’t help but tilt his head just so, rub his tongue against him,  _ analyze  _ him—

 

Reed grunted, closer now and so was Richard. It was strange, being able to get off from just his mouth, which was certainly  _ not  _ how Cyberlife designed him—

 

Gavin yanked his head down forcefully and came. That was all Richard needed to trigger his own orgasm, groaning out, his pants quickly dampening. 

 

He pulled off and sat back quietly, listening to their combined heavy breaths. Richard attempted to adjust his position to where his pants and softening member weren’t quickly becoming enemies. 

 

How  _ bothersome _ . 

 

The orgasm itself was… nice for lack of better word. Weird and unusual, but nice. And going by Gavin’s body language, his was satisfactory too. He’d have to try it again sometime soon. 

 

“Christ,” he groaned, “feels like you sucked my soul outta my dick.”

 

Richard hummed at got up. “If only that were possible, detective.”

 

Gavin glared at him as he walked to the other room.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im keeping the hankcon vague for a few reasons, the main one being me seeing a tumblr post abt hank and con not being able to express their ~ love for eachother~ before gavin and richard do and? it was fuckin hilarious to me. but i do intend on making it a thing in this fic! when? god knows
> 
> yall keep talkin abt connors oral fixation but what abt richards huh?? i demand answers
> 
> Comments and kudos very greatly appreciated!!


	3. Meet Vincent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard meet a mysterious figure. It goes about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, unfotunate news, imma be really fuckin busy til like. after christmas? then if everything doesnt go to hell, i should be (more) free to write this fic! but dont worry, im just gonna be slow to updating for a while more,,,,

Gavin had gotten in contact with his old friend, Vincent, after a few days. The stranger had shared his location and, on their off day, they decided to drive off to him. 

 

Richard knew nothing about him and Gavin had been little help. 

 

“Hey! It’s been fuckin years since I’ve seen the fuck! The last time I saw him he had like—“ he made a gesture with his hands for a moment, “like, half of his forearm fuckin robotic or someshit. Literally most he does is just deck himself out and then deck out his android boytoy. Shit.”

 

Gavin leaned back in the car seat, his feet never having moved from the dashboard, and how his filthy shoes are dirtying it.  _ Disgusting _ . 

 

“His… he has an android?” Richard asked. 

 

“Oh yeah. He’s always had just one. And not like— buy one until you need to fuckin like…  _ upgrade  _ it. Nah, for fuckin  _ years  _ he’s only had one custom model. That’s all I know about it though,”  _ it _ . 

 

Richard continued to question on even though he fished out his phone. “How does he modify his body?  _ Why _ ?”

 

“Jesus Christ! I don’t fuckin know!” Gavin exclaimed, “ask him yourself when we get there— actually, we’re almost there.”

 

Richard turns himself back to the road. He doesn’t quite know how he feels about meeting this  _ Vincent _ , but he guesses he can count the feeling as excited. Or maybe anxious. 

 

It’s an odd feeling. Something between a positive and negative feeling equally.  _ Emotions are a spectrum. _ Perhaps one he doesn’t quite enjoy. 

 

Gavin’s phone goes off, announcing their arrival to their location. Richard turns off the vehicle and steps out of it, as does Reed. 

 

—

 

The house is just short in the middle of goddamn nowhere. 

 

The house isn’t too big, though if Gavin’s memory serves him right, a fair share of it’s underground. 

 

Gavin watched Richard step up and knock on the door. Within minutes, an android opened the door. 

 

He was a few inches taller than Gavin but still shorter than Richard (as most were). He had dark skin and wide, vivid blue-green eyes and fuzzy, curly brown hair and— yep. Sure enough, he had damn  _ freckles _ .  _ Jesus _ . His body was of a sturdier build, though Gavin still doesn’t quite know what  _ he  _ uses him for. He looked at Gavin and Richard separately, clearly scanning them. 

 

Gavin’s been able to pick up when androids are scanning something, though Richard is a little harder if he tries to hide it. But, alas, Gavin is able to tell even if he can’t see his LED. Both the androids’ LED turns from yellow to blue at the same time and the smaller android smiles, dimples in his cheeks, eyes crinkling. 

 

“Come in!” He says, his voice raspy but not masking his apparent enjoyment any less, “Vincent is waiting for you.”

 

—

The android, Gordon, had an undocumented model number and no serial number. _ Did he even have one? _ After thoroughly scanning him, it seemed as though he had many,  _ many  _ added modules and updates, all also custom built. The android led them easily through the house and down a stairwell. Reed scoffed when they entered an elevator. 

 

It took them less than a minute to reach the end of their journey. Richard could reason that the secret base was probably necessary going by his studies and self-modifications, but he could also reason that was very  _ excessive _ . 

 

Though, Richard changed his mind when he saw him. 

 

Vincent was tall, just as tall as Richard. Pale, clear skin and soft-looking long, white hair. Squared jawline and a stern gaze. His left eye, his  _ real  _ eye, was such a clear blue it was almost white. On the other eye, from his brow to his cheek, blue-tinged metal was embedded into his flesh, a dark chasm where his eyeball should be. His lower jaw was also synthetic, white and gray, identical to an android’s. When he spoke softly to Gordon, Richard heard the hint of some foreign accent but couldn’t place where it came from. 

 

Both of his forearms were entirely robotic. Both of them were different, his right arm looked also identical to an android’s, while his left looked more like an old prosthetic than anything. When Vincent turned toward the three, Richard could see that his spine, while free of a shirt, also was embedded with metal. 

 

And at the base of his spine, there was a thin, long  _ tail _ . 

 

Bare of anything but a sleek shiny case, it seemed a cat’s tail, sleek as it  _ moved along  _ with him. 

 

Richard pried his eyes from it, entirely just not to seem rude and looked around the room available. Even this room was large, and going my Richard’s scanner, there were various other rooms, just as cramped with boxes and such as this one seemed to be. 

 

The entire place was lowly lit. Only his workstations—one for him, the other for Gordon— seemed to be well lit with fluorescent lights.

 

Gordon jumped onto the table and Vincent moved behind them, Gordon now devoid of his own shirt. Vincent opened a panel on his back and put it aside on the table. 

 

“Jesus fuck! Are you just gonna cuck us while you mod your damn toyboy while we stand here?” Richard  _ really  _ needed to reprimand him on his language.

 

Gordon looked like he’d seen a ghost before Vincent spoke up, “ _ you _ are the one that wanted to come here.” He reminded. 

 

Richard spoke up before Gavin got the chance, “How are you able to modify yourself?”

 

It was his most pressing question. There had been such  _ little  _ progress with the humans attempting to properly connect robotic limbs to themselves. Even prosthetics were still low in development and even the more expensive limbs were still flimsy.  _ But— _

 

But Vincent hand multiple limbs,  _ effortlessly _ . 

 

“Oh,” he remarks, “well, for fun.”

 

That’s not an  _ answer _ . 

 

Gavin’s foot tapping, Gordon’s panicked eyes flicking between them, Richard’s LED spinning yellow yellow  _ red— _

  
  


“Everybody has their secrets.”

 

Richard tightened his hands into fists, kinetic energy building in his wires. What was he going to do,  _ beat  _ the information out of him? 

 

“Richard… maybe we should… go—“

 

“No,” he said, “I want a better answer.”

 

Vincent huffed, setting down the screwdriver he had in his hand, the bare metal of his hand  _ clink _ -ing on the table. 

 

“I am afraid you won’t get one.” And he stared at Richard, with his lone eye. 

 

“ _ Why _ . Why are you hiding this from the world? You could get so much out of it,” he found himself at a loss of words.  _ Money, fame, _ anything.

 

“Perhaps you should listen to your human. With  _ that  _ attitude, you won’t be getting much out of this.”

 

“The fucks your deal, Vincent?” Growled Gavin. “You seemed so fucking excited to meet Richard and here you are—“ pointing an accusatory finger”,— bein a  _ fuckin dick _ !”

 

Vincent sighed and hung his head. He stepped around the table and walked up to Richard, eying him. 

 

Vincent held eye contact, never did his gaze stray to his blinking LED.

 

He held out his hand, the one that looked like an android’s, sans its skin. 

 

He spoke to Gavin even though he was still looking at the android. “It was good seeing you, Gavin.”

 

Richard hesitantly reaches out his own hand, pulling back the skin. He didn’t open a thorough link and instead allowed a one-way link. 

 

Their arms twitched, shaking slightly from the transfer before Vincent properly shook his hand. 

 

Something was received, but Richard quarantine it. Now want the time to look at it. 

 

“I hope we can meet again,” Vincent informed, “albeit on… better circumstances.” He smiled as best he could.

 

“Yes,” Richard said, trying to ignore his aching thirium pump, “I hope so too,”

 

“Let’s get the fuck outta here, Richie,” Gavin mumbled quietly. 

 

—

 

When they had gotten home, it was almost beginning to get dark. Richard sat himself on the couch and carefully inspected what had been transferred. 

 

It was a message. 

 

“ _ My apologies for today. I truly hope we can become friends. If you’d like.  _

_ Plus, I have extensive knowledge of Rogues ;)” _

 

Before Richard could properly respond, or even much process it, Gavin leaned over the back of the couch. “The fuck’s goin on with your mood light? The shit’s going crazy.”

 

Informing Gavin of the message did not deem important. 

 

“My apologies,” he says instead, “I was running a diagnostic.”

 

Gavin  _ snrk _ ’d. “Lagging behind? Gotta run fuckin—“ he sat himself beside Richard, “task manager?” He laughed at his own joke. The carbonated beverage, a form of Mountain Dew, nearly spilled over and onto the human. 

 

“A model as advanced as me does not lag from such simple activities.”

 

“Alright, Windows XP,”

 

Richard huffs. How did he end up with  _ this  _ human of all of them?

 

He closes his eyes and replied to the message.

 

_ “Yes. I would enjoy whatever information you have.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you havent yet figured out, vincent is,, very similar to kamski. my friend pointed this out the other day lmaooo. hence the chapter name


	4. Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed to click with both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cri. this took so long,, for so lil. less than my normal amount but!!! were almost moved into the ne house. just gotta clean and move the beds,,, that basically it yall

Richard scanned over their evidence for what had to be the twentieth fucking time. Gavin had situated himself onto of the… thing where Richard had connected himself, and unlocked the evidence. 

 

He was taller than the android right now, and it was just about as exciting watching him try to link the evidence together as you’d expect. 

 

“Come the fuck  _ on _ , Richie, for fucks sake!” He exclaimed loudly, “thinkin about it over n’ over again ain’t gonna fuckin help!  _ Trust me _ ,”

 

Richard sighed, “I know, detective. But I just can’t see how these androids are linked together. Different model numbers, different release dates. Different relationships with humans.”

 

Richard turned away from the corpses of the androids. As far as Gavin knows (or cares) the androids that had been able to be resurrected had been issued new bodies, but the DPD has kept the old ones. Which was weird when he thought about it too much but… whatever…

 

Richard walks up to him as he’s still on top of the… thing. _ What the fuck was it called? _ Richard wraps his arms around his middle, hugging him close. His LED slowly spun yellow, though Gavin couldn’t tell whether it was because he was thinking so hard, or something was wrong.  _ Probably both _ , Gavin thought. 

 

He put his own arms around the Android’s neck, reluctantly accepting the embrace. He feels his face heat up like he was a teen again.  _ Jesus _ . 

 

Of course his idiot mind decided to think for him. Filling his self conscious of whether he was good enough for Richard. The damn bastard was the most upgraded android there was, literally built for the DPD. Fuck, at this point he was just slowing him down, getting fucking blown up, having to work desk duty for fuck knows how long… he’s the literal fucking reason Richard  _ deviated  _ in the first place. Was he just… sticking with him because they’re partners? Was Gavin still good enough, if he ever was? He got so angry at the detective when he didn’t work the other day. The fuck was that all about?

 

Why doesn’t he work with like, Anderson or Connor? Wouldn’t that be better than him? Connor’s the second most upgraded android and Hank, shit, what  _ hasn’t  _ Hank done?

 

Busted the biggest fuckin red ice deal, became the youngest motherfucking lieutenant in Detroit...

 

That’s half the reason Gavin has stayed in the police force. He was fucking  _ inspired  _ by Hank and what does he do? He throws it all out the damn window just because his  _ kid dies _ —

 

Yeesh. That was…  _ harsh _ . 

 

Sure from an outsider’s perspective, it wasn’t…  _ that  _ bad but then again Gavin’s never been a fan of children, so he guesses he doesn’t really know how bad it was. Most of the anger from Hank was just lingering saltiness. He doesn’t mean it too harshly, he’s just fucking jealous.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

“Detective?”

 

Gavin’s forgotten that Richard was between his arms. He blinks away unshed tears and takes a deep breathe. His heart’s racing like fuck and it doesn’t seem like it wants to slow any time soon.  _ Damn it, fuck. _

 

Richard stands up straight and leans in toward the detective.  _ Kissing at work _ ? Sure they were in the evidence room but what if someone saw? He wouldn’t be able to live that down. Especially if Tina saw.

 

He felt Richard place a finger on his lips before theirs connected. He was about to question before he saw a look of concentration on Richard’s face. 

 

“The fuck?”

 

“It’s Officer Chen and Detective Miller.”

 

Are you  _ fucking serious _ —

 

Before he could retort, Richard picked him up and sat him down, as if Gavin couldn’t do it his damn self. With a red face, he trailed behind Richard, glaring at Tina who had a  _ look. _

 

Oh, she  _ knew _ .

 

 

* * *

Gavin spun his chair around.

 

“For the millionth time, Richard. Just stop thinking about it. It’ll come to you naturally, as I’ve learned,” he said boldly. 

 

“Is that why it takes you so long to do your work?” Richard retorts.

 

The human huffs, slouching in his chair so far that he nearly falls out. 

 

“Do somethin else. Go outside, write a poem. Take a damn nap if you have to. You sound so bitchy when you have a stress-filled stick up your ass.”

 

“Is that your answer for everything? Put it off until you feel like it?”

 

“ _ Richard _ ,”

 

The android slumps his shoulders. He lifts his hands to bury his face in. This time, his LED is red, spinning unevenly. 

 

For a moment — and Gavin has learned that that yellow spin, the twitch in his face means he’s sending something — though, maybe he’s wrong. It’s weird though, other than the extra colors Gavin sees when they’re at home, Richard’s LED doesn’t do anything extra, and when you learn the cycles and speeds…. 

 

“My apologies, Gavin. It’s just… frustrating. I usually can solve cases so easily.” He huffed again. Hearing the android apologize was definitely weird. And it’s not like it was his fault anyway. Some cases are just… tricky to solve. 

 

“Then put yourself in their place, if you were suddenly homicidal—“

 

It seemed to click with both of them. 

  
  


How hasn’t Richard realized?

 

Of course the virus he’s gotten is the damn same as all these rogues. Him attempting to murder Gavin, suddenly having violent thoughts or knee-jerk reactions…

 

_ Was he a rogue too? _

 

No… no he wasn’t. Because it wasn’t every human that he’d wanted to kill, it was just  _ Gavin _ . Even when he attacked Connor it was because he was too close. 

 

But it still didn’t make any sense. Why  _ him _ ? How did  _ he  _ get the virus in the first place? 

 

From… from that android. The one that had been in the closet in that house. But then how did that android get it? Did someone make the virus. Did Cyberlife make it? Vincent?

 

“Jesus… fuck.” Wheezes Gavin. He looks pale, like he’s seen a ghost. 

 

Richard doesn’t imagine he looks much better. It was so obvious. It was right there… the thoughts, his actions. It’s just—  _ why _ ? Why did he get the virus? Why was he after Gavin? 

 

He immediately put Vincent on his suspects list. There’s a chance that Vincent is innocent, but Richard’s trust is already thin. 

 

Richard looked at the clock. 

 

It was time for them to head home. 

 

 

* * *

“When was the last time you’ve eaten, Gavin?”

 

Fuck that shit, “I’m not hungry,”

 

“Detective,” Richard warned. 

 

Gavin had flopped himself down on the couch, but, even with how dead tired he was, he stood up and bee lined straight towards his bedroom.

 

 

* * *

The android sighed. He was immensely surprised that Gavin appeared to have no qualms, even after nearly killing him. Was he that smitten?

 

Richard will never forgive himself for his actions. Sure he was under the influence of that virus, but he is strong and resilient and he should have had some self control. He should’ve warned others more. Something worse could have happened and it would’ve all been Richard’s fault. 

 

Was it because he deviated? He started showing symptoms around then… he got that download receipt. 

 

Richard sighs and leans against the fridge. 

 

He’s tried contacting Vincent, but after already telling Richard what he already knew, he had refused to respond anymore.

 

He hopes that this isn’t what starts to fray their relationship. He’s seen how others get, the arguments, the bad memories. He wants to make it up to Gavin, but he doesn’t know  _ how _ . He’s been studying humans, in an effort to appear more like them. 

 

Connor has little to no issue with it. He was actually programmed to assimilate into society. Something equivalent to jealousy waves through him. It makes his mouth taste sour and he feels the same. 

 

He thinks more about it as the day turns to night. He doesn’t think that joining the human in the bed would prove the best results. That’s fine. The apartment could use a good cleaning. Maybe if he spends the entire night cleaning, heel be able to keep his mind clear. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //eye emoji

**Author's Note:**

> clenches fist
> 
> i hope yall like it. kudos and comment greatly appreciated! tumblr is detroit-become-furry!


End file.
